Mata-Nui Academy
by Vest and Bow Tie
Summary: Let's try this one more time. I've grown up a little since last time, and so have our favourite Toa. Kopaka is offered an opportunity, but is Dume telling anyone the whole truth? G1 AU.
1. Chapter 1

**For the record, this site should allow indentation. Utterly ridiculous. Anyway, Enjoy :)**

The Ko-Metru libraries are cold, silent places. Other Metru have libraries, but those of Ko-Metru were are largest, the most comprehensive, and, of course, the strictest. Kopaka was seated at a table, his workbook open and pen in hand. He was staring intently at his laptop screen, taking occasional notes. He glanced up, irritated, as footsteps behind him broke his concentration. Pohatu collapsed into the seat opposite Kopaka with a loud _huff_ , and Kopaka glared at him.

Pohatu pulled out his phone and began tapping away. Kopaka flinched at the simulated taps loudly emitted by the phone. Pohatu lowered the phone, grinning. A few moments later, Kopaka's own phone vibrated. Kopaka stared at Pohatu for a few moments, making sure Pohatu caught his angry glance. Pohatu simply winked. Reluctantly, Kopaka withdrew his phone and checked the text.

 _Today's the day, right?_

Kopaka raised his head, and nodded curtly. Pohatu mouthed 'Good luck.' Kopaka smiled thinly.

In truth, Kopaka was not confident about the news he would receive today. Kopaka, and indeed Pohatu, had just recently finished their last year at secondary school. A number of weeks ago, Kopaka had sent off applications to various tertiary institutes. Today was the day those institutions would reply to his applications.

Kopaka thought about returning to his studies, but in truth he was only studying as a distraction; all his exams were long since taken. Talking to Pohatu would serve just as well. He began typing on his own phone.

 _Where did you apply?_

Pohatu grinned sheepishly as his phone buzzed, and Kopaka felt blood rush to his cheek. He should have realised Pohatu's phone would not be on silent. A number of angry Ko-Matoran glanced in their direction.

Kopaka did not wait for Pohatu to reply. He stood, and gestured forcefully toward the elevators. 

Pohatu grinned, an infuriatingly perfect expression. He rose, stretching with a groan. Kopaka packed away his laptop and books silently, rose from his chair silently, and stalked away from the table, silently. Pohatu fell into step beside Kopaka. The pair stepped into an empty elevator and as the elevator doors closed, Pohatu gestured rudely to the 'Please be Silent' signs. When the doors sealed, Kopaka choked on a laugh that he tried desperately to supress.

Pohatu punched Kopaka playfully on the shoulder. "I hate coming here, you know. The silence feels… Yucky."

Kopaka raised his eyebrow. "Yucky?" he questioned, pursing his lips to keep from grinning. Pohatu squinted, trying to think of the words to properly vocalise his feelings. The silence stretched, and eventually Pohatu responded. "Yeah… You know what I mean?"

Kopaka chuckled. "No, I don't. _I_ like it." Kopaka could see that Pohatu was ready to argue the point further, so instead he changed the subject. "Where did you apply?"

Pohatu grinned mischievously. "Ah, yes. My future," he exclaimed grandly, spreading his arms. The elevators were on the outside of the building, and had glass walls. Below them, the city of Metru-Nui sprawled as far as any unassisted eye could see. "You always were more worried about me than I was." Pohatu stared out the window, and after a few moments, started. "I can see your house from here! Hell, I can see my house!"

Kopaka sighed. "Every time, the same joke."

Pohatu pouted. "No respect for the classics." He crossed his arms and turned away from Kopaka, feigning offense.

Kopaka grinned. "I have plenty of respect for the classics. I have a few in my bag here if you'd like to borrow any. Perhaps they may refresh your repertoire."

Pohatu turned back to Kopaka, this time feigning concern. "Really? You're reading a book with jokes in it? Are you feeling alright?"

"Shut up." Kopaka returned his friend's playful punch.

Pohatu recoiled from the punch and the words, cowering in a corner of the elevator. "Such a great argument. How can I come back against a wit like that!"

The elevator slowed, and Pohatu picked himself up hurriedly. The doors opened to reveal a young woman waiting. She was blonde, and had bright hazel eyes. She stood a little taller than Kopaka, but not as tall as Pohatu. She smiled at Kopaka as she stepped into the elevator. "Hey, you were in my Literature class, weren't you?"

Kopaka swallowed. "Uh, Yeah." He lowered his head and scratched the back of his neck, turning away slightly. Pohatu leaned against the wall of the elevator casually, appearing the behavioural opposite of the obviously uncomfortable Kopaka. The elevator slowed again, and the young woman shouldered her bag. "Well, good luck. I hope you get into where ever you wanted," she said over her shoulder.

"Me too," Kopaka spurted out as the doors closed. As soon as the words left his lips, he regretted them, but the doors were already closed. Kopaka rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand, and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Who was that?" Pohatu was waggling his eyebrows.

"That," Kopaka replied, "was Gali."

Pohatu nodded appreciatively. "I wish I'd been in her Literature class."

Kopaka frowned. "No you don't. You were just mocking classic literature. _You_ wish you were in her pants."

Pohatu laughed, leaning easily against the wall of the elevator. "And you don't?"

Kopaka's eyes narrowed. "No, I don't. We barely know each other. And, I don't … do that."

Despite what he said, Kopaka wished he was a little more like Pohatu when it came to women. Kopaka was not the most social Matoran, as was common among Ko-Matoran, but women in particular made Kopaka uncomfortable. Pohatu, on the other hand, was easy-going with everyone, if a little lecherous.

Pohatu raised his eyebrows. "Touched a nerve, have I?"

Kopaka did not answer, and changed the subject pointedly. "Didn't you have a kolhii game today?"

Pohatu read the expression on Kopaka's face. The pair were longstanding friends, despite their differences, and they knew each other well. Pohatu could see Kopaka's discomfort, so he let the subject go. "Yeah, we played Onu-Metru. We struggled without Hewkii, but we managed to get up."

Kopaka smirked slyly. "When Hewkii comes back, they'll have to bench one of the current players."

"Yes, I'll be sad to see Hafu go. He was certainly entertaining to play with," Pohatu laughed.

The elevator once again slowed. Kopaka tensed, but looking at the elevator's control panel, he saw that they were approaching the ground floor, their stop. The doors slid open and the pair saw two suited Vahki. The Vahki were strange people, and distinctive. Each one wore tattoos covering their whole body. They served the Turaga with unfailing loyalty and complete obedience. The Vahki each put a hand against the elevator's door, preventing it from closing. They were also preventing the Matoran from leaving.

"Morning gents," Pohatu bantered, "something we can help you with?"  
Both Vahki turned to look at Pohatu. The one closer to Pohatu spoke. "You are Pohatu." Pohatu began to reply, but the Vahki cut him off. "That was not a question." The Vahki withdrew a cylindrical stone from a pouch at his hip. The stone was about seven inches long, with hemispherical caps on either end. "This is for you."

The other Vahki withdrew a similar cylinder, though his was made of a translucent white crystal. He offered the cylinder to Kopaka. "This is for you, Kopaka. Apologies for the material; ice would have been preferred, but, alas, ice melts." The Vahki seemed genuinely chastened. Nervously, Kopaka took his cylinder. "No matter, I'm sure," he replied hesitantly, "Ice does indeed melt."

The Vahki nodded, then turned on their heels and left. Kopaka watched them leave. Pohatu, on the other hand, shook his stone.

"I think there's something inside!" he exclaimed.

Kopaka wrenched his gaze from the Vahki. "They give me the creeps."

Pohatu twisted one of the caps of his stone and to his surprise, it clicked and popped off. Pohatu eagerly retrieved what was hidden inside. It was a sheet of paper, with a seal stamped at the top and a signature written with a flourish at the bottom. Other than that, Kopaka could not see what was written. He twisted the cap off his own capsule and withdrew a similar sheet of paper.

At the head of the paper was the seal. The seal was comprised of a mask, narrow and tall, with the figure of a Toa inscribed. The arms of the Toa contained the mask's eyes, and the legs bordered the mouthguard. Around the mask, were a few words in a language Kopaka didn't recognise. Kopaka's eyes flicked over the rest of the text. The letter was long and written in flowery language, but Kopaka picked out the key phrases; _gifted student… outstanding academic record… creative, if unorthodox, extracurricular activities._ Finally, the letter concluded with an invitation to the Coliseum and was signed by Turaga Dume himself.

The two Matoran looked at each other, wide eyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy :)**

Kopaka sat in a slightly uncomfortable chair in a small reception room. He scratched his neck, and loosened his tie. Kopaka had never been to the Coliseum before, nor had he ever seen Turaga Dume up close. He pulled up his sleeve and looked at the angry red mark where he had pinched himself. It still hurt a little; proof that he was actually there.

The receptionist tapped away at her keyboard occasionally, but other than that, the room was still and silent. Breaking that silence violently, the door to Dume's office opened. A large, pale young man stepped out, closing the door behind him. He nodded to Kopaka and gave the receptionist a small wave as he let himself into the corridor. The receptionist cleared her throat. "Turaga Dume will see you now."

There were seven Turaga who governed Metru-Nui. For the most part, each Metru operated in an independent anarchic-socialist system, without the need for a ruling class. However, some matters, such as trade with other islands, and defence, required a centralised authority. Dume was the Turaga charged with the defence of the island, a task he had performed successfully for longer than many Matoran could remember.

Kopaka swallowed, and stood. It seemed to take an eternity to cross the space to the door, yet Kopaka still felt unready. He took a breath, gathered himself, and opened the door.

The office was larger than the waiting room, but not larger than it needed to be for one person. A whole wall was made of glass, and faced Ta-Metru. Pillars of black smoke floated slowly to the sky. On the wall opposite Kopaka were small portraits of other Turaga, presumably those who held Dume's position before him. In the centre of the room was a heavy wooden desk, and behind the desk was Turaga Dume, facing away from Kopaka. Without turning, Dume spoke. "Come in. Sit down."

His words were a suggestion, but his tone was clear; _Come in, or leave. Sit down, or leave._ Kopaka sat.

Dume turned to face Kopaka and placed a file on his desk as he sat. He wore a black suit with a dark red tie, and Kopaka suddenly remembered that his tie was loose. Dume's skin was tanned, a sign of a Ta-Metru native, and he wore a short, neatly trimmed beard. "Kopaka," he began, looking through the file on his desk, "Ah, yes. The engineer. You work with electronics, son?"

Kopaka had no doubt that Dume knew exactly what he did with electronics, and this realisation made him retroactively uncomfortable. "Yes sir."

Dume looked up for the first time, meeting Kopaka's eyes with a strong gaze. "Come on, son, I won't bite." He pulled a picture from his file and slid it forward over the desk so Kopaka could see. "Tell me about this project." The picture was of a fork hovering over a small box. The project was one of Kopaka's latest.

"The fork is repelled by rapidly alternating magnetic fields. But the repeller is still unstable. After weeks, I managed to tune it to carry the fork, but only the fork. And, not one hundred percent of the time."

Dume held eye contact with Kopaka throughout the short explanation. When Kopaka finished, Dume leaned back in his chair. "This is ground breaking work you're doing. This 'repeller,' as you call it, could change warfare as we know it, completely nullifying any metal weapon."

Kopaka shook his head. "Not yet. Maybe in two years. But I would need to focus. And Money."

Dume was silent for a few seconds. He picked up Kopaka's file, and flipped through. Eventually, he set down the file. "You're humble, which is rare for a young man of your talents. However, you lack ambition. I'm going to ask you a question, and the answer will change your future. If I gave you the workspace, and the mental space, and the money, could you provide me a working prototype within six months?"

Kopaka sat in stunned silence. He considered the question. The difficulty lay in adapting the device to block more than just forks. It would require integrated sensors, and it would need a whole new program to interpret the sensor data, and then an interface program to tell the electromagnet where and what shape to generate their magnetic field. Kopaka could do the work, but in six months? It would be tough.

At least ten seconds passed in silence before Kopaka replied.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

After a few more questions, Kopaka left the office. It felt as though hours had passed, when in reality it had only been a few minutes. A young man sat in the waiting room. He wore baggy green pants and expensive running shoes. The young man winked at Kopaka. "Any hints mate?" he asked, rising to stand. Kopaka cleared his throat, and looked at the ground. He started to speak, but the other young man cut him off with a laugh. "Just kidding mate. They probably have different questions for each of us anyway." He clasped Kopaka's hand. "Well, good luck mate."

Kopaka grasped the man's hand in return. " _You_ too," he muttered, thinking of his encounter with Gali a few days ago. The young man smiled, and released Kopaka's hand. He swung his arms and bounced, readying himself for what was on the other side of the door. Kopaka let himself out into the corridor.

A long elevator ride and a short walk later, Kopaka found himself outside, and stunned by what he saw. Pohatu was lounging in a public bench. Beside him, seated somewhat formally, was Gali. Pohatu saw Kopaka exit the Coliseum and waved the pale young man over.

As Kopaka approached, the seated pair laughed at a joke, and Kopaka found this made him very uncomfortable. He uttered a short "Hello" to Pohatu, and nodded at Gali. He returned his gaze to Pohatu, his expression a question. Pohatu leaned back, reaching his arm along the length of the chair. Gali sat imperceptibly straighter. "Gali was helping me choose which classic I should read. You know, they don't sound as dull when _she_ explains them." Kopaka took the jab with a pained smile. Gali stood.

"Well, I really should be going. My interview is soon." She deflected Pohatu's proffered hug by clasping his hand in a handshake. "Lovely to meet you." She smiled at Kopaka, "And to see you again Kopaka. I still owe you for that time." Kopaka frowned, not remembering, but Gali had already walked away.

Kopaka sat next to Pohatu, who nudged him and winked. "She's totally into you."

Kopaka started, remembering a time he had loaned her a book briefly before a test. A minor favour, one he himself had forgotten. "What? No she isn't."

Pohatu sighed dramatically. "Well, she sure isn't into me."

Kopaka turned a withering glare onto Pohatu. "Even I could tell that. Did you tell her the Kolhii story?"

Pohatu nodded. "Yeah, I should have known. Pick your audience, right. She's the academic type. She likes nerds like you."

Kopaka shook his head. He was still feeling unsettled, both from the interview, and the surprise encounter with Gali. "When's your interview?"

Pohatu checked his watch, and started. "Ah, crap. Mine must be right after hers," he said, gesturing toward Gali, who was just entering the Coliseum's huge gates. They both stood, and Kopaka clasped Pohatu's hand. "Good luck."

Pohatu smiled, a natural smile. "Cheers. You too. I'll catch you later, right?" Kopaka nodded, and released Pohatu's hand. Pohatu left for the Coliseum, and Kopaka felt his stomach rumble. He looked around for a Le-Matoran food truck.

 **Thank you so much to Kookie the Bard!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

Kopaka looked at the state of the dormitory in mild dismay, and a little guilt. Young men living together were, of course, going to live in some degree of disarray. These young men in particular, however, were all creative types. Kopaka had laid claim to one half of the table, and spread on it were a laptop, soldering iron, and a number of other electronic components. The other half of the table was taken up by a large sketchbook and an assortment of pens, pencils, paints and paintbrushes.

Kopaka closed the door behind him, and threw his paper bowl and plastic fork into the bin. He slid into the seat facing his laptop, and routinely checked his emails. He tabbed across to the program he used to write code, and stared at the barely intelligible text he had written. He looked down at the small toy Gukku bird he kept by his laptop.

"You let me write this?" he accused the Gukku, which simply stared at him. He looked back at the code, then back at the Gukku. "What _is_ this?"

He remembered being too worried to sleep late last night. Often when he couldn't sleep, Kopaka would write out boring, repetitive code. Evidently, Kopaka had done so last night. He understood enough of what he had written to realise it wasn't important, so he deleted it.

Kopaka thought about what Dume had said, about producing a prototype of his repeller within six months. He started to break down the problem in his head, thinking about what he would need to build, and what he would need to code. He talked out the process with the Gukku, which, of course, did not respond, but listened well. Once he had a solid plan, he opened a blank file, and set to work.

* * *

Kopaka usually woke without an alarm. His body followed a set routine, waking him just after sunrise. So when Kopaka woke to find the sky outside the window still dark, he knew something was wrong. A few moments later, he realised what woke him, as an ear splitting _Crack!_ shook the room. A few of the other young men sat up groggily. Kopaka stood and moved to the window. He moved a telescope out of the way and pressed his face to the glass. The dormitory was a few floors above the ground, so Kopaka couldn't really see much of what was going on at street level, but he could see the glow of a fire shining on a building nearby.

Another _Crack!_ tore the air, and the glow flashed bright green for a moment, before settling back to a normal orange-red. Kopaka slid on an outer layer of clothing, and grabbed his phone and wallet before heading out into the corridor.

Down at street level, chaos reigned. Outside the building, Kopaka could hear much more. Every few seconds, a gunshot would go off, and people were screaming. He saw a pair of Vahki, these two carrying assault rifles and wearing ballistic vests over their shirts. Kopaka followed the Vahki, and had to run to keep up with them. The Vahki stopped at a street corner, and one of them turned around. On seeing Kopaka, he raised his rifle.

"You there, return to your residence." The Vahki continued to aim his rifle at Kopaka. Kopaka raised his hands and backed away slowly. Suddenly, an expression flickered across the Vahki's face; recognition. "Stop. You are Kopaka." The Vahki lowered his rifle and both approached Kopaka quickly. The first grabbed his arm and began to walk back in the direction they had come.

"You will have to come with us," the second stated emotionlessly. With the Vahki gripping his arm, Kopaka had no other choice. The group moved at a fast walk. Clearly, the Vahki knew where they were going. Kopaka asked what their destination was, but the Vahki did not answer, silently guiding him.

Eventually, the group reached a chute station. Two more Vahki were posted at the entrance, and inside, several squads of Vahki were disembarking a troop transport chute-vehicle. In the corner, several other Matoran were waiting, guarded by a pair of suited Vahki.

Kopaka's guides brought him to this group and conversed quickly with the two suited Vahki. Abruptly, Kopaka's guides turned on their heels and left the station, hurriedly. One of the suited Vahki rested his hand on Kopaka's shoulder. "You will wait here for further instructions." Kopaka nodded, seeing no point in asking any questions.

Kopaka surveyed the group. He recognised a few other Matoran from his school. To his surprise, Kopaka also saw Pohatu, who was talking to a very large and very pale young man. Kopaka approached the pair, and Pohatu introduced the other young man as Onua. Onua's eyes seemed to glaze, and he stared at Kopaka for several seconds.

"Dume's office, yesterday, about midday, right? You were waiting as I left." Onua burst out.

Kopaka nodded, Onua's vague familiarity now explained. Pohatu looked curiously at Kopaka.

"What the hell is going on?"

Kopaka shook his head. "I don't know." He paused, gathering breath. "There was a fire near my building. And gunshots. I think."

Onua's eyes shot up, and Pohatu exclaimed. "Gunshots? Dude, what the hell? A couple of Vahki just came and found me in my building, big scary dudes with guns," he gestured with his shoulders, "told me to get dressed and come with them."

Just then, the Vahki tilted their heads and raised their hands to their ears. After listening to their headsets for a few moments, they turned to the group of Matoran. They indicated that the Matoran were to board an empty troop transport chute-vehicle. A hubbub of confused and excited chatter erupted among the Matoran as they were corralled into the vehicle.

The chatter died soon after everyone took their seats. No-one knew any more than Kopaka; indeed, it seemed that he had been the only one to have seen the fire or heard the gunshots.

* * *

Eventually, the chute-vehicle slowed, and pulled into a station that Kopaka had never seen. Vahki swarmed everywhere, and stood guard at every door, every archway.

The Matoran disembarked and were herded through a series of corridors. Eventually, they entered a theatre-type space, with a lectern at the front of the room, and terraced seating. The seats were already about two thirds full. Kopaka guessed that in total, 40 Matoran were now either sitting or taking a seat. In the middle of the top three rows of seats, a large camera was set up, and two people in black clothes sat behind it. One wore a headset. A table was set up on the floor by the lectern with an array of makeup. Another Matoran in black clothes sat in a chair by this table.

Kopaka sat and waited. Conversation ebbed and flowed around him, eventually dying out. After what Kopaka guessed to be half an hour, a door at the bottom of the room opened, and Dume limped through. Kopaka frowned. Dume's normally neatly slicked hair was slightly tousled, and his coat bore a few dark smudges. Dume took another step, and Kopaka saw that he was walking with a limp; Dume leaned heavily on an ornate cane. As Dume reached the lectern, the Matoran at the table leapt to her feet, dabbing at his face, then applying fresh gel to his hair.

Dume stripped off his coat, and suit jacket, which was also stained with dark blotches. Another Matoran rushed to give Dume a new suit jacket, a jacket which matched perfectly the one he had discarded.

The Two Matoran by the camera also stood, and the one with the headset started talking, but Kopaka could not hear what was said. Abruptly, he called across the room. "Quiet please," he asked, despite the total silence already permeating the room, "we are live in five… four… three…" he mouthed the word 'two,' and held up two fingers. The makeup Matoran took a final pass over Dume's face, then rushed back to her table. The Matoran with the headset mouthed 'one,' and held up one finger, then 'action,' and a closed fist.

Dume looked directly at the camera. Kopaka suddenly realised where he was. Dume spoke, calmly and slowly.

"Good morning Matoran. I apologise for disturbing you at this early hour, but circumstances demand that I must. A few hours ago, Ko-Metru suffered a highly localised earthquake. Emergency services responded quickly, and it is due to their brave efforts that I can report that no Matoran were seriously injured as a result of this incident."

Dume paused, and Kopaka frowned.

"Matoran of Ko-Metru, I urge you to exercise caution in the coming days, as the area is still unsafe. However, for the most part, the crisis has been dealt with. Thank you."

Kopaka shook his head. He turned to Pohatu.

"I heard gunshots."

* * *

 **Rubber Duck coding is when a software engineer writes code in collaboration with his/her rubber duck. Talking aloud often crystallises goals and reveals problems or solutions that staring at a screen can't.**

 **Thank you so much to SleepDeprivedLuna and JubJub 025**


End file.
